


Bath Scene Not Included

by misura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Politics, Princes & Princesses, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please tell me there's something to get me out of having tea with the Nitanian ambassador."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Scene Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



As was his wont (and, some might say, his prerogative), His Royal Highness Prince Rhynastas, greeted the dawn with exclamations of sheer joy masquerading as agony.

Likewise, the sight of the scroll containing this day's schedule was greeted with an eager expression, cleverly disguised as apprehension.

"Please tell me there's something on there to get me out of having tea with the Nitanian ambassador."

"Wine with the Lanese ambassador," Cam corrected. The oversight had been regrettable, he felt; Rhyn might very well have accepted an invitation to sample Lanese wines. Still, these things happened. "Sadly, you were obliged to cancel due to a previous engagement. To be precise, you'll be fighting Sir Dunstan at that time, as he referred to your beloved brother as a 'milksop'."

Rhyn looked suitable indignant, while presenting an appearance of faint disappointment. "He did?"

Cam gave him a long, deeply loving look. Rhyn flushed slightly.

"I was only a little bit drunk," he said. "And he practically _made_ me say it. I mean, isn't there some law against making people say mildly insulting and very true things about their relatives while drunk? If there isn't, I think someone should get on that."

"Would you like me to add it to your agenda?" Cam knew very well how drunk Rhyn had been (not very), how convincing Dunstan had been (sufficiently so to warrant his very own Agent of the Crown in training) and who else had been privy to their conversation (six people, a horse and two chickens).

Rhyn masked a sad sigh with a grimace. "No, thank you. That's all right. I'll just - "

"Yes?"

Rhyn reconsidered. " - probably do it again some day, but let's not worry about that right now?"

Well. At least Rhyn knew better than to make a promise he knew he wasn't going to keep.

"So," Rhyn went on, "anything actually _fun_ I'll get to do today?" He covered up a yawn by way of hinting at the kind of _fun_ he was referring to (presumably in case Cam had been replaced overnight by, say, his identical twin who was far less smart and who Rhyn should not be considering to have _fun_ with in the first place, given that Rhyn was clearly a man who was born for monogamy).

"Trade negotiations?" Cam suggested.

Rhyn groaned with pleasure. "You know how I feel about trade negotiations."

"They're scheduled right after your duel." Well, allowing three-quarters of an hour for a bath and a quick trip to the healers' wing, but close enough.

"Spoiling me as always, I hear." Rhyn enthusiastically picked up the first of the five shirts that had been laid out for him today.

"I live to please," Cam said smoothly.

Rhyn muttered something that was most assuredly not an _'if only'_. "Can't you at least drop by to scrub my back or something? I miss you. It's all work, work, work these days."

"Very well, I live to work," said Cam. "Your Highness is as observant as always."

"I could have sworn I wasn't this _lonely_ , though, before I got you," said Rhyn. There was a brief pause. "To work for me," he added. Another pause. "And as a friend, which is a completely separate relationship that in no way impacts or influences our professional one."

Cam pretended to consider things.

"Of course, I know that I cannot expect you to be there as I risk my life to avenge a terrible insult to my brother's honor," said Rhyn. "That would be unreasonable. But - "

Cam had, in fact, arranged for three potential distractions and a dozen archers to sand at the ready during the fight, just in case. "No promises."

"Of course not. I mean, it's not as if we're getting married or anything. Is it?"

"Not until your sister successfully changes the law in order to be allowed to wed her shield maiden," said Cam. "Which should be about five months, one week, four days and seven hours from now."

"Sometimes I'm not sure whether to be scared or impressed by you."


End file.
